Justin's Match
by amaven
Summary: Short story, Justin finally meets a nice girl who is human. They meet, they are tested, she discovers his secret, and he must choose.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note-I'm actually not that big of a fan of Wizards of Waverly Place. Story is, my younger sister and brother just got access to the Disney Channel. When I went to visit I ended up watching the Wizards movie…twice. Not a bad show, but not something I plan on watching whenever I have the chance. After some coaching from my brother and sister (dear god those kids love the Disney Channel), I got some background on the characters and I really thought Jerry/Theresa's story was sweet. And the sibling rivalry thing. Yada Yada. I wish I knew more about the show, like actual spells they use. But we're just settling for a low-magic Justin centric. B/c I like the nerdy kid.**_

**Chapter 1**

Justin contained his excitement as he walked into the dorm public area. Tonight was his first college study session. He froze as he looked around the group of students. Already they had grouped up in twos and threes, not what he expected.

"If anyone is interested I got one of Professor Henry's old tests with the answers filled in. Someone gives me money I'll make copies," one guy said, his arm around a girl who was leaning too close to him to be interested in studying.

Half the group started digging in there pockets, but he was disappointed and shocked himself.

"Seriously?" A girl spoke out, she was sitting with another girl. She had long rich brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a too-large sweatshirt and comfortable jeans, unlike a lot of the girls wearing tight jeans and flattering tops. "Is that why you came to college? Screw learning something and cheat?" She stood up, giving them all a dirty look. "You can't cheat your way through the world. If you do you are cheating yourselves. Ridiculous. If anyone is actually interested in learning this stuff you can find me in the library." She gave her friend a hard look, and her jaw dropped as her friend dug into her purse for money. "Cheryl!"

"I'm sorry, Tana. I'm not smart like you. I have to cheat to pass," Cheryl said.

Tana shook her head, waved to the group and stomped out, past Justin.

He turned around, "Hey, Tana…I want to study. I'm here to learn. Totally."

She gave him a dark glance, "No, go ahead. Take the easy out. I'm sure your parents are paying for your college so it's not like you have to work for it."

"Wait…" he called after her, "I…I agree with you. I came here because I…well I haven't made any friends here yet. I was hoping this group study thing would work, but…I'm not a cheater."

"I'm sorry. Just…that sort of thing gets really under my skin. I'm calling Professor Henry tomorrow morning so he knows," she said.

Justin grinned, "I have his home phone. I can call him tonight."

She laughed, "That's a little weird. Um…I'm Tana Heart."

"Justin Russo," he said, shaking her hand. "So…study session for two in the library?"

"Study," she emphasized.

While they had never seen each other before they actually had most of the same classes. The day of their test Justin found her in the classroom, and took the seat next to her. "This way I only have to cover one side of my paper. Because I know you won't cheat off this side."

"Oh, that's excellent thinking. I should thank you, because now I only have to cover one side of my paper, too. Because I know you are too honorable to look at mine," she agreed, trying to keep a serious face. "And it will be really easy because a third of the class that tried to cheat is banned from taking the test." They looked around at the empty seats and laughed again.

"The nerds for the win," Justin laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"All this studying has really gotten me behind," he muttered absentmindedly while they were sitting together in the library.

"Is there a class you are falling behind in?" she asked, concerned.

He looked up, his jaw dropping slightly. He had been thinking about his Wizard studies. Since moving to college without his dad or siblings there he had felt he was falling behind. Although with how far ahead he was of Alex and Justin that surely couldn't be the case. "Uh…no, it's just…uh…personal study. Hobbies, I mean," he caught himself.

She grinned at him, "You are such a nerd, Russo."

"I'm the nerd?" he laughed. "You have pi memorized to nearly infinity."

"It's impossible to be anywhere near infinity…"

"See?" they laughed together. Justin bit his lip, unsure of himself as he watched her push her hair back behind her ear and her head bending back over her text book. "Tana, what do you say we take a break? Get something to eat? My treat."

She looked up at him, giving him a sad smile. Justin was a cute guy, she had seen that immediately. Tall, dark hair and eyes, actually rather adorable. And on top of that he was honest and smart, and he got her. They'd become each other's only friends after turning everyone else in for cheating. "Justin, I didn't come to college to date…"

"It doesn't have to be a date," he said quickly. "Just, something to do other than studying. Friends can get lunch together. Go to a documentary showing downtown on astrophysics. Play basketball. Friends can do a lot of things together and…it doesn't have to be called a date. I guess it could but not in the way…"

"Okay," she interrupted. "Just so you know where I stand."

He nodded quickly, disappointed that she had seen through his request and shot him down but glad it hadn't changed their friendship.

"Hey, Mom," Justin said on his weekly call to his parents.

"Hold on, your dad is picking up the other phone," his mother, Theresa, said.

"Hey, Justin! How is everything going?" Jerry, Justin's father said.

"It's actually awesome," Justin said. "The first month was rough, being away from home for the first time. But I'm learning a lot. I've made a new friend and…they are great," he stopped himself from declaring his friend a girl. His mom would assume it was a girlfriend, and it had been over a year since Juliet and him had broken up. After she lost her vampire powers she had aged over two-thousand years in just minutes, and had left him so he could continue with his life.

"That's great, Justin!" Theresa said. "Who is she?"

He looked stunned, how had she known that? He sighed, "She's _just_ a friend, Mom. Her name is Tana. She's really smart, freshman like me so we have most of the same classes. We both spend a lot of time in the library. The other day she took me to a late-night astronomy class. They were having an open-house so everyone could see a comet going past Mars and…"

"That's great, Justin," Jerry said unenthusiastically.

Justin shook his head while he told Tana about his call to his parents, "They don't really get me, but…they try. You know, parents, right?"

"Yeah…totally," she muttered. "Um, I am going to sharpen my pencil. I'll be back."

"Okay," he nodded, going back to reading his book as she got out of her chair.

"Hey…I have Spanish with you, don't I?" someone said. He turned, and saw a girl he recognized as Misty Richards, indeed in his Spanish class. He only knew her name because she was obviously the worst student in there.

"Yeah, that's right," he said, going back to his book.

She took the chair right next to him, her knee pressing against his. Her blond hair falling forward as she leaned to him, her brown eyes locking with his, "I could _really_ use a tutor."

Tana walked slowly back to the table, seeing Justin flirting with the pretty blonde. A bit of jealousy, and a bit of anger when she watched the girl give him his number. She took her chair, looking at the girl and trying to keep the venom out of her stare. Justin was just her friend, she told him that to begin with. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to try dating him, even though she wanted to, and have them break up and never talk again. And she didn't want to lose her time with him if he found someone else. Who wouldn't like him? He was so smart, not bad looking, tall and athletically built on top of it. He was like a nerdy jock.

"Tana, this is Misty," Justin introduced.

"This your girlfriend?" Misty guessed.

"Oh, no, we're just study buddies," he said happily. "I'll call you, we can meet up."

"Thanks, cutie," Misty said, her hand touching his shoulder before she left.

Tana took a large breath, "You know, I think I'm burned out for the night."

"Ah, really?" Justin frowned. "That's okay. I'll catch Misty. I'll see you tomorrow after Physics, right?"

"Um…sure," she said, as he got up from the table and ran after Misty.

Spanish was the only class they didn't have together. Tana had opted for French as her second language since that was what they had taught at her high school. When she walked in on Justin and Tana sitting at the table, him speaking in slow Spanish to her, she heard the foreign words being spoken with care and assumed it was a private moment...not a tutoring session. Justin looked up from Misty in time to see Tana leaving the library.

"Where were you yesterday?" Justin asked when he sat next to Tana for their class together the next morning.

She got out of answering his question when the Professor started the class. But throughout the class he tried to catch her eye, bothered that she was giving him the cold shoulder and clueless to why. After class he asked her again.

"You were studying with that other girl, small table. I don't like crowds," she said quietly.

"Oh, we wouldn't have minded," he said, relieved that it wasn't something he had done. "Besides she had another study session so she had to leave after like, an hour. I mean, that's barely studying. You know me, I like to get a good study sweat going." Tana couldn't help but laugh at him. "Come on, let's get to the cafeteria before the line gets too long."

After they sat down Justin stood back up, "Forgot my silverware."

"It's contagious, I did, too!"

"I will be right back with an assortment, my lady," he said with a handsome smile.

"Justin! Mind if I sit with you?" Misty said happily.

"Go ahead, I'll be right back."

Tana straightened her posture, determined to get through this. "Hi, I'm Misty. You're his study buddy, right?"

"Tana," she introduced herself.

"Justin is such a sweet guy," Misty said. "Like, he's taught me _so_ much already. Cute, too."

"If you think so," Tana said through clenched teeth.

"Here you go," Justin said, handing Tana a set of silverware.

"Justin, I've missed you," Misty said, giggling a bit and twirling her hair around her finger. "I was hoping, since we have that test on Friday, that we could spend more time together. Why don't you come to my dorm after lunch?"

"I can't. I have another class in an hour."

Misty pouted a bit, "Oh, alright. How about tonight? Five?"

"I'll be in the library," he said.

She smiled, "I'll see you there."

Tana took one bite of her lunch and watched as Misty giggled and touched Justin's arm. Rationally she was aware that she didn't know Misty enough to judge her, but she was acting like a complete bimbo. And Justin seemed to be happily enjoying her attention.

"Well, I'll see you in Calculus," Tana said.

"You barely touched your casserole surprise!" Justin said.

"That's a shame," she muttered.

"Poor girl, she's just jealous," Misty said.

"Tana? No, we're just friends. Like we're just friends," Justin said, and his mind clicked that Misty was flirting with him. He froze up, "You know, I'm wondering if the surprise of the casserole surprise is that it's the same casserole from last week…I'm going to go. I'll…talk to you later."

He called his sister, Alex, on her cell phone. She was supposed to be in school and if he was lucky she wasn't in class. "Yeah?" Alex answered.

"Glad I caught you…I need advice."

"That's weird," she said.

"Girl advice."

"Whoa, you are desperate," she said.

"Just…listen, okay? This girl, Tana, is my best friend, and…she's so awesome. Pretty, smart, she laughs at my jokes."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "This other girl just started flirting with me, right in front of her…and she's been weird."

"She's jealous," Alex confirmed.

"She said she doesn't want to date, though," Justin said. "I tried, but we've just stayed friends."

"Well, you have a good situation. She's seeing that you are wanted…wait, what's wrong with this other girl?"

"Nothing," Justin said.

"Hm."

"Alex, I just want Tana to talk to me. She won't say what is bothering her, and it's killing me that she's actually trying to avoid me."

"Easy, Justin, just get her to speak her true thoughts," Alex said.

"That's why I'm calling you. How do I get her to do that?"

"Okay, the spell is…"

"I am not using magic on Tana!" he hissed.

"I don't know what to tell you, then, Justin. I got to go, talk to you later."

Justin palmed his wand in his pocket as he saw Tana sitting at their usual table. He couldn't believe he was even considering this. Quietly he said the spell, and just as he finished Misty walked in front of Tana. "Oh!" he gasped.

"Where is Justin?" Misty asked.

Tana looked around, "He's over there," she said, closing her book and gathering her things.

Justin stuffed his wand in his pocket as Misty walked towards him. "Uh…Misty, I…need to go over there…" He had to get a safe distance so he could take the spell off of her.

"Come on, nerd, if I don't pass Spanish I'll have to do extra credit instead of going to the party this weekend," Misty's flirty face fell away and she frowned. "Did I say that out loud? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just pretending to like you so you'll tutor me."

Tana stood next to Misty, glaring at her, "I can't believe you."

"What are you looking at?"

"Justin is the sweetest guy here. If all you wanted was help with your Spanish all you had to do was ask. He'd jump at the chance to help anyone. Instead you use him, pretend you like him? You are sick. What is wrong with you?"

Justin stepped back and muttered the counter spell. Misty turned to him, "What did you say?"

"I said…that I think you should find someone else to tutor you. Good luck on your test," he said quietly.

Tana sighed, "That was…weird," she said. "Justin, I'm sorry. I know you liked her…"

"What? I didn't like her," he said honestly. "Like you said, I jump at the chance to help anyone. Just…thought she wanted to be my friend."

"Can't trust the pretty girls," she muttered.

He smiled at her, "I trust you." She smiled and shook her head. "Tana…were you jealous?"

"Of blondie?" she scoffed. "Wait…why would I be jealous?"

"Would you be?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She sighed, looking into his eyes. "You're basically my only friend, Justin. That makes you my best friend. I don't want to lose you. College can be lonely."

He nodded, "You're my best friend, too. Doesn't change the fact that I think you are beautiful, and…like you as much more than that."

He waited anxiously, wondering what would happen. Could she still be his friend after that admission? Or would it be…awkward?

"Justin…maybe I was…" Tana started, and paused, thinking over her words. "I have some pretty strict goals, and I'm trying to stay on tract while I'm here. I'm trying to get my bachelors in four years, as you can tell I don't have much spare time between studying because if I don't get great grades I can lose my scholarship and get kicked out." She took a breath. "I may have been a little strict when I told myself no dating allowed."

"Serious?"

"This…this is going to be weird…" she shook her head.

"It always starts off weird," he said quickly. "This doesn't have to change anything. We study together, study dates? Right? We eat lunch together, lunch date? Yeah?"

"Okay," she said. "Just…I'm not good at this, Justin…"

He laughed, "Yeah, neither am I."

Every Saturday afternoon was their break from studying, unless a major test was coming up. They'd go out, usually to a movie or a museum. Holding hands, or his arm around her shoulders. Their first kiss was at a dinosaur exhibit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Did you maybe want to come home to Thanksgiving with me?" Justin asked her after a few months. They had been talking about their plans. Tana didn't have the extra money to fly home, or a car to drive her, and she was going to be staying at the college dorms over their break. "My parents will love you. You can stay in my sister's room, she's…relatively clean. Just…stay away from Max's room…it's toxic."

She laughed, "I don't know..."

"I'll drive us there," he said. "It's a long drive, we can quiz each other on the way…they really want to meet you. They want you to come."

"Um…okay," she agreed.

Justin walked through the door of his family's home, holding Tana's hand. "Justin! Oh, I've missed you," his mother said, running forward and hugging him, kissing him on the cheek. "And this is Tana, oh I've heard so much about you, come here!"

Tana was surprised when his mother pulled her into a hug, but returned it.

"My college man," his dad said and leaned forward, "Sure she is human?"

"Yeah, Dad," Justin said quickly.

"I'm Theresa, this is my husband, Jerry. This is our daughter Alex, and our youngest son Max."

"Aw, look at her, she's cute," Alex said. "I totally did not see that coming."

Justin's family was friendly and happy, mostly. After Thanksgiving they got a little more accustomed to her presence and got a bit more into their habits. Alex was sarcastic, and picked on Justin quite a bit, not always in good humor. But she could tell he was glad to be back home.

It was Saturday, the night before they would make the drive back to college, right after dinner. The sandwich shop below was closed, but she heard Justin and Alex talking down there. She walked down the stairs, and saw something that was impossible.

"Watch your wrist," Justin instructed, performing the spell again. The chair they were practicing on lit up and changed into a desk. He turned it back. "Try again."

"Alright," Alex said.

"Better. You've gotten better since I've left."

Alex chuckled, turning the chair back, "Figure while you are busy learning useless stuff I better hit it where it…" Alex's face fell as she saw Tana watching from the stairs, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Uh oh…"

Justin turned, his face mirroring his girlfriend's shock. "Oh…uh…I can explain this!"

"This isn't good…" Alex muttered, walking away slowly. "So…yeah, I'm going to leave."

Tana blinked, "I just…what…"

"Um…Tana, that was…a…magic…trick?"

She looked at him severely and started backing up the stairs. She turned, and ran the rest of the way.

Justin pounded on Alex's door where she had ran into, "Can I talk? Please?"

"Justin, Alex just told me…" Jerry said. "She's in shock, she needs some time."

Justin hit his head against the door, "What am I supposed to do?"

Jerry put his hand on his son's shoulder and led him away, "Do you trust her?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her the truth," he said.

"Dad…"

"Justin, I had to tell your mother. If…if she becomes a threat of exposure we'll have to erase her memory. Do you want to do that to her?"

"No," Justin said quickly.

Alex's door swung open and Tana came out with her bag over her shoulder, running quickly down the steps with Justin running after her.

"Wait, please, wait," he begged her.

"I just want to go back to college…I…What the hell, Justin!"

"Okay, we'll go back…"

"I…I don't think so. Not with you. I need…some time to think."

"You don't need to think, I'll explain. The truth," he promised her. "I want to show you something. Please, just trust me."

He took her by the hand and led her to the Wizard Lair behind the sandwich shop. "I know that you are a rational person, you have a scientific mind," Justin began. "But there are things that defy science. Like magic."

"It is an impossibility…" she began.

"I know, but magic defies logic. I am a wizard. I actually have…magic powers."

And he went on to explain how his father had been a wizard, and that his siblings were also wizards. He was the most skilled out of them. And in a few years he would compete among his siblings for the ability to be a full wizard and the right to their family's magic. He showed her a few spells. Told her the importance of keeping the secret. And finally told her, "I'm sorry. This is a big secret to hide, but I've been required to hide it my whole life. Very few mortals know about it. I'm telling you this, not because you caught me, but because I want you to know. I want you to know me."

She laughed, "This is insane. I can't believe it. Those weird books you hide in your dorm?"

"Magic books," he admitted.

She laughed, "I thought they were dirty novels or something you were embarrassed about."

He laughed with her, "Are you…okay, with knowing this?"

"It's just…all unnatural. And huge. And…amazing, too, I guess. And no one else can ever know about it."

"That's right," he nodded. "I trust you, Tana."

"Even if you didn't no one would believe me," she laughed.

He smiled, "You know that movie we're supposed to watch, on the Titanic?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Take my hands," he said. She did. "Trust me?"

"Yes," she said.

His whispered something, and she felt a pressure, a change, and they were in completely darkness. "Of course," he grumbled, then muttered another spell. The area around them became illuminated.

She looked around, holding his hands tightly. They were in a bubble, under the ocean, and could see the wreckage of the Titanic just below them. "Oh god!" she gasped, grabbing him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't be scared," he said, feeling her heart pounding against his chest. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"This is impossible!" she screeched. "Oh, wow!"

She was breathing hard, laughing occasionally, shocked and surprised and giddy with the experience. Holding her close he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two years later they were still dating, still going to college. "Hey, Tana!" Alex said happily, ignoring Justin and giving Tana a hug. "I'm so glad you decided to stay with us during your summer break."

"It's not a break for her, she's still taking online classes," Justin said.

"Just a few to keep me ahead," Tana said.

"What about you, Justin? You taking extra classes?" Jerry asked.

"Nope, this summer is a break from college. But I will be studying something. I have to be my best for the competition," Justin said, eyeing Alex.

"Hey, we've made it a long way without things getting nasty," Jerry said. "I want to keep my family together."

Tana understood that the wizard competition often caused sibling rivalry, all of them wanting the power but only one keeping it. She didn't care one way or another. Justin didn't use magic often, and she actually liked it that way. Made things seem normal. She didn't mind when he did use it, he had made some boring nights very memorable and romantic with it. With Max reaching his eighteenth birthday the competition would happen at the end of the summer, and soon it will be over.

The summer was great. Tana felt like a member of the family. Pitching in at the sandwich shop, going out with Alex and her friend Harper, late night talks with Theresa.

"I think how you are handling this wizard stuff is great," Theresa said. "I've always been a bit against it."

Tana shrugged, "Its part of who Justin is. I guess…getting to know him beforehand helped. He isn't a wizard to me, he's just Justin. He's…quirky and nerdy and so much like me. Your son is great."

Theresa nodded, then frowned, "I'll just be glad when the competition is over. All three of them really want it. I'm afraid what will happen if Justin gets it, you know?"

Tana frowned a bit herself, "Justin seems really confident. I don't know myself, but he wants it. He's been studying and practicing really hard. I guess…I just have to wish him the best."

Theresa looked at Tana with wide eyes, "Wizards can't be with mortals, dear. It's not allowed."

Tana looked down, that had never been mentioned to her before. "Oh, yeah…well, we'll see what happens."

There were still a few weeks to go, but Tana didn't ask Justin or Alex to confirm what Theresa had said. Justin could tell that Tana was a bit down, and tried to lift her spirits. She said it was just concern over her grades, that she was unsure about one of her classes.

"Today is the day," Justin said. "I'm so nervous."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck. You've been practicing so hard…I know how bad you want it."

"I know! This is going to be great. I wish you could watch!"

"I'll be waiting here to find out how it went. You can give me the play-by-play when you get back."

"I love you," he said, smiling wide.

"Love you, too," she said with sad enthusiasm.

Tana was there when they came back, Justin had beat Alex and Max. The siblings hugged and congratulated Justin on winning and each other on a good competition. Some hurt feelings for Max and Alex, but they accepted Justin was the better wizard.

"Tana, I did it!" he said, hugging her.

She nodded, "Yeah, you did. It's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah! Since I knew I was a wizard!"

"Justin…" Jerry said quietly. "You are a full wizard now. Tana is a mortal."

Justin's face fell, "That shouldn't matter."

Tana slipped from his arms and left the lair, going upstairs to sit in the kitchen.

"Seriously, you didn't think about this?" Alex asked him.

"Rules can be changed," Justin countered. "Tana has known for years, she is fine with it…"

"Wizards can't be with mortals," Jerry said firmly. "It's just how it is, Justin. You have to make a choice. Either keep the power, or be with Tana."

"Hey, sweetie," Theresa said, putting a hand on Tana's shoulder.

"Hey…I, uh…I guess I should be leaving, soon," Tana muttered.

"Why?" Theresa asked. "Because Justin won?"

"Yeah. He…he never even told me that," she said angrily. "I'm happy for him, it's what he wanted. Wanted longer than he even knew me. Just…if I had known, maybe I…I don't know."

"Justin loves you, sweetie. We all do. He has a bit of an old romantic in him, though, just like Jerry," Theresa said with a smile. "I hope he makes the right choice."

"What choice?" Tana asked.

"Mom?" Justin said, walking in. "Can we have some privacy."

"Sure," Theresa said. "I better go check on Alex and Max. I'll talk to you later, Tana."

Justin sat across from Tana, taking her hand, "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking very clearly. Caught up in the competition. This is what was bothering you, wasn't it? That…if I won, we couldn't be together."

"Yeah, it bothered me," she said. "I'm not upset, Justin. I know you want it. I am happy for you. Just…sad for myself."

"I wish you would be mad at me. I'm mad at myself," he said. "My dad originally won the competition against his siblings. But he loved my mom, so he gave away his powers so he could be with her. When I learned about that, I didn't understand it. I love magic, I love my powers."

"I know," she said, giving him a small smile.

"But I love you, too. If I have to chose between magic and you, I choose you. I gave my power to Alex."

"But…"

"I don't need magic," he said. "It was fun. I was good at it. But I'm good at a lot of things. I can find new hobbies…but I can't find another girl like you."

_Fifteen years later_

Tana picked up her cell phone, her face tense as she dialed the number. "Alex! Thank god you picked up. You were the only one I could think of calling."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. What's wrong?"

"Your nephew is developing his powers. Justin is on his way but it's an hour commute…"

"Oh! This is so awesome. I'll be right over." Alex appeared in the kitchen, "Sorry it took so long. Had to change my clothes. Where is Justin Junior?"

"Mommy! Justin is chasing me!" Tana's daughter, Alexandra, squealed, running and jumping into Tana's arms.

"So cute," Alex said, taking her niece from Tana's arms and giving her a hug. "Who are you calling now?"

Tana let out a breath and started dialing on her phone again. "Your mother. I need to know how she dealt with this."

Alex laughed, "Well, at least it's only two kids."

Tana looked away, "Um…yeah, yeah, that's true."

Alex narrowed her eyes on her sister-in-law, "Oh! You and my brother…ugh! Like rabbits, my god!"


End file.
